borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:FREE PEARL GIVEAWAY!!!!
Hello boys and girls! This is Yoshi-TheOreo coming at ya with a special treat to all you pearl hungry bastards! Since I have so many of them and only use the strongest, for a limited time only, I will be giving away two types of pearls; the ravanous, blast shredding, UNDERTAKER, and daddy's little girl with a perfection in accuracy, The BESSIE!!! These pearls will be given out to those on the PS3 and it is first come first serve! So those who's comments appear first will be served first by their choice of pearl. So don't be late, don't be a square, and most of all, DON'T MISS IT!!! Note: Those who post a reply to this limited time offer must sign your own post with your real PSN name and send a message to psn - Yoshi-TheOreo!!! To sign your post, use the proper signature function of the wiki, by using the four tidle marks (~), and if you're not a wiki member with the same PSN, just include your PSN in your comment. When posting your reply and sending your message, you must specify what pearl you want. The pearls will be listed below by numbers. Failure to comply with the rules or anyone caught tampering with the current posts will be ineligible to participate. If somehow, by some chance, there is a tie in time on the posts for the same pearl, a scavenger hunt will be hosted in the Sunken Sea for that pearl. Rules for scavenger hunt will be explained during the meeting. If one fails to show up, the other is deemed winner and receives the pearl. If none show up for the hunt, both will lose their chance and the pearl will be up for grabs again. Also, special thanks goes to xTryant---, who is the contributor of these wonderful pearl weapons after a friendly trade between him and me. 1. Lv: 66 RWL70 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2662 Accuracy 97.2 Fire Rate: 1.6 2. Lv: 66 SPC70 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2071 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.5 3. Lv: 67 RPG770 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2246 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.3 4. Lv: 67 SPC50 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2109 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.5 5. Lv: 55 RWL11 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2136 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.6 6. Lv: 56 RPG11 Steel Undertaker Damage: 2181 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.3 7. Lv: 66 GGN9 ZZ Fearsome Bessie Damage: 1210 Accuracy: 97.8 Fire Rate: 0.4 8. Lv:67 GGN ZZ Fearsome Besie Damage: 1094 Accuracy: 97.8 Fire Rate: 0.4 9. Lv: 61 VRR590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie <- (Posibble construct. Take at your own risk if you don't mind those.) Damage: 1344 Accuracy: 98.1 Fire Rate: 0.5 Yoshi-TheOreo 01:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Can i have the 4th undertaker please? PSN ID is Auxplayer9108 17:08 June 5 2012 (GMT) I'd be interested in the 1st Undertaker. PSN-ID same as sig. BreakdancingYoda 15:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I would be very intersted in your #9 Bessie. I believe i have a few constructs already so thats fine with me. My PSN is lynne1984. 19:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love the #6 Undertaker. My PSN is same as my signature. ProfessorQuigs1 17:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I'd appreciate fearsome #7. My PSN is elgranedwin. Thanks! I would love the #5 Undertaker. My PSN is skeithxx ^ Read the note guys. Don't follow the rules, you don't get served. ^ Yoshi-TheOreo 01:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I am very interested in the no.7 Bessie but would be glad to get the no.8 instead if need be 12:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) riptide180 (<-- psn) I would like the # 7 bessie im sorry I dont really understand how wikia works and i dont have a wikia acount my psn is g2849 Due to me moving to a different location, namely college, there might be a bit of technical difficulty giving you said weapon. Our campus server can only hold 9,000 hosts and it went over that limit due to a greedy institution. So I'll be signing on and off like crazy, but I'll try my best. Yoshi-TheOreo 20:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering if you were still doing this? If so, I'd be interested in the #7 Bessie. PSN: LoPan12 i also am interested in the no 7 bessie if this is still happening psn benjammer1990 I'd really like 8. Lv:67 GGN ZZ Fearsome Besie. My psn is the same as my user PSN: dieddead46 I WOULD LOVE THE 7. Lv: 66 GGN9 ZZ Fearsome Bessie Damage: 1210 Accuracy: 97.8 Fire Rate: 0.4 Thankyou Yoshi!!! CL4-TP Out!!!!! 00:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome stuff Yoshi, but I'm only lvl 40 because I just bought the game... wanna play together sometimes? My PSN= LLRoBoBinHoLL You guys are still hunting pearls? Surprising with Borderlands 2 on the way; kind of makes the farming seem pointless. Also, LLRoBoBinHoLL, hit me up if you need any help. Yoshi-TheOreo 05:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey,there,Yoshi! You ask if folks are still Pearl hunting. I've been playin since 12/09 and I still farm for Pearls every chance I get. Lol I love this game! Sure I do other stuff. I play coop with friends thru their missions and such, but I still get a kick out of killin Craw and hitting the Armory looking for that better, more awesome, Pearl. Yeah, I have no life;) Anyway, glad to see another PSer talking on the forums, again! Hope you open a shop for BL2! 07:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) people people why go to the trouble of getting his guns and make your own is easy as a b c 1 2 3 Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 00:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yoshi. Can you hook me up with one of those undertakers? specifically #5? PSN: dylbagdeluxe 18:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC)July 15 2012, 1:31 pm Central time.